


(Finally) Leaning Forward

by Kalinke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinke/pseuds/Kalinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Finally) Leaning Forward

It’s easy, really. Merlin leans forward, leans against Arthur and Arthur’s arms wrap around Merlin.

It’s really hard, actually. Merlin shivers, because this is Arthur. Arthur and him. “You and me,” Merlin whispers hoarsely.

Arthur lifts his hand to touch Merlin’s cheek.

Arthur’s hand is shaking.

Arthur’s just as afraid of spiders as Merlin is… What?

Merlin chokes out a laugh. His mind is going into overdrive, into dangerous territory: past fluffy-bunny-land into waah!-space.

Arthur tilts his head slightly and his hand is not only shaking but it’s also sweaty.

Merlin lifts his hands. One to stroke lightly over Arthur’s neck. The other to cup Arthur’s hand on his cheek.

Arthur swallows.

So Merlin swallows.

Arthur’s other hand, the one still pressed against Merlin’s back is… pulling him closer.

Merlin shivers again and if he doesn’t do something now that thing in his chest will tear him apart.

So he turns his head slowly, feeling Arthur’s rough hand brush along his cheek, against his lips.

“Oh,” says Arthur and his thumb is tracing Merlin’s other cheek.

Merlin kisses Arthur’s palm lightly.

Merlin opens his mouth, presses a kiss into Arthur’s palm (He’s sucking on the skin of Arthur’s palm), clutching Arthur’s hand against his mouth.

“Oh,” says Arthur shakily. And for good measure, “Oh.” And then, “Merlin.”

Merlin opens his eyes (he can’t remember closing them), looks at Arthur, can’t breathe.

Arthur shivers. “You and me,” he says.

And Merlin smiles against Arthur’s hand, before pulling it down to press it against his heart and leaning forward to finally kiss Arthur. Arthur’s mouth.

And it’s really easy, actually.


End file.
